A Guessing Game
by pmw
Summary: The Boys play a game, Owen forgets his wallet, Gwen is miffed and Tosh knows what's happening - written for Red is our colour


**Title:** A Guessing Game

**Author:** pmw10261

**Characters/Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, The Team.

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood. I do not make money off of Torchwood. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Beta:** none

**Author's Note:** Written for the redisourcolour challenge #19. The theme is 'Celebration' and the words are "Portmanteau," Dense," and "Ravel." The phrase is -"I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant!"

"Go"

"Penguin, emu, kiwi, cassowary, rhea, ostrich."

"Go on, there's another."

"Really?"

"Yep, 30 seconds left."

"Nup, can't think of any more."

"Takahe, from New Zealand, I think I will have your shirt."

"Ianto, you haven't lost one yet."

"I know everything Jack, you didn't think you would win, did you."

"Okay, 1 minute, types of luggage, go."

"Backpack, front pack, day pack, bum bag, satchel, suitcase, garment bag, portmanteau, carpet bag, trunk..."

"Times up, now Mr Jones I want your trousers, you missed duffle bag, sea trunk."

TWTWTWTWT

The three of them stood on the invisible lift and descended into The Hub.

"Thank's for coming back, I had to change after the autopsy, left my wallet in the showers, wont be a minute."

"Yeah, well you didn't think you would get away with out paying for a round or two, did you?"

"I did't do it on purpose." Owen snarked.

"Wouldn't put it past you." replied Gwen.

"Lets just hurry, Jack wanted us to go home."

"Do ya, think he has plans? Going out on the pull?" Gwen asked, sounding a bit miffed.

"We'll know in the morning, he does brag a bit about his conquests."

"He's been quite about who he has been doing lately, it's been a good 3 months since the last time." Tosh mused.

"Come on girls, I don't want to contemplate where the Captain is putting his little captain, I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant!"

Gwen shook her head, "for such a small man, you eat so much"

"Yeah, I expend a lot of energy, stoke the boiler, keeps the pistons going."

"Gross."

"You're just jealous PC Cooper."

"What's that noise?"

Instantly alert, the three walked towards the noise, careful to be quite.

"Is that a moan, do you think Jack is hurt?" whispered Gwen.

"Either of you got your guns?" Gwen and Owen shook their head. "Okay, I've mine, you wait her." Tosh moved towards the noise, that was coming from the break area.

Gwen and Owen watched her, when she got to where she could see the break area, where the couch was, they saw her stop, and tense, then relax. A minute later she moved quietly back to the others.

"Let's go. It's Jack, Gwen, no, leave him alone." Tosh tried to grab Gwen's arm as she went up to the office.

"But he might want to come to the pub, he needs company."

"He has company."

"No, he can't bring strangers into The Hub." Owen said as he went towards the break area.

"No, Owen don't be dense, leave them alone."

"I want to see who he thinks he can bring into The Hub, it's not safe for us." Gwen half yelled at Tosh.

"The Hub is also my home, do I tell you who you can take home with you."

Jack stood looking at them, he was only wearing his pants, top button undone, belt open and braces down, the weight of the belt pulling the trousers low on his hip.

Gwen stared at him, taking in the body, she blushed and felt...

"Please. Go. Home."

With that Jack turned and went back to the break area.

The three turned and went to leave.

As they ascended on the lift they heard the strains of Bolero, by Ravel.

"He does have good taste is shagging music." Mused Owen.

"Tosh?"

"Yes, Gwen."

"There is CCTV, can..."

"No." Both Owen and Tosh replied.

TWTWTWTWT

"Now, Mr Jones, I think we need to celebrate."

"What are we celebrating." Ianto replied, lying on his back, looking up at Jack.

"That I managed to win."

"But you only won one round, I still have more clothes on than you."

"But I have the best prize - You."

**another note** - cheated on the last word. ;-)


End file.
